Recently, electronic devices such as smartphones have been developed that may provide a rich user experience and various functions to users. Such electronic devices may include a display for displaying information.
The power consumption of a display may occupy a large portion of the total power consumption of an electronic device. Therefore, it is desired for such electronic devices to support a low-power mode for driving the display in order to reduce power and/or battery consumption.